Hybrid
by Super UNnatural
Summary: Bella's blind and was chosen to do an experiment, a surgury to bring her sight back. The only problem is, she needs to have the eyes of an animal replace hers. She starts getting weird cravings and odd memories. Then she meets Edward. Can he help her? ExB
1. Surgery

**Well, this story came to me while watching the movie _Hybrid. _You know the one where the guy get the wolf eyes and then he becomes like a wolf. I just started thinking, _what if that was Bella? How would Edward react if she had the eyes of a wolf? _And thus Hybrid was born. I want you to tell me exactly what you think of this story.**

**Summery: Bella was in an accident, and now her eyes are damaged. She was chosen to do an experiment, a surgery to bring her sight back. The only problem is, she needs to have the eyes of an animal replace hers. She starts getting weird cravings and odd memories. Then she meets Edward Mason. Can he help her?**

Two weeks. That's how long ago the accident was. And how long I lost the use of my eyes.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 years old, average height and weight, brown hair and brown eyes. Unfortunately, those eyes don't work anymore.

_Flashback_

I was walking to visit my friend Alice Cullen, she had some news to tell me. I was crossing the street, when I saw a car coming straight at me. I stopped and threw my arms up. Fortunately, the guy driving the car swerved and, unfortunately, hit another car head on. The debris flew everywhere, but most went into my eyes. Seeing as how I was standing right beside it. When I woke up in the hospital, they told me that the drivers were OK, and than said that I wouldn't be able so see again. Too much debris went into my eyes.

I cried for a little bit, but then realized that that wouldn't help. I would never be able to see again.

_End of flashback_

That was two weeks ago. Now Carlise, Alice's dad and my doctor, says that there is a new technology that will be able to help me. He told me the basics, I was going to get a new pair of eyes, but from an animal. They didn't tell me much, just that the eye of the animal is close to our own.

I decided to go for it. So that's why I'm here, in this lab/surgery room. I'm going to get a pair of wolf eyes apparently. I can be honest, I'm nervous. They reassured me that everything was going to be fine. I don't really believe them. I also don't have anything to lose, I already lost my eyesight.

"Now, Bella. Are you ready? This is going to be long." I was going to be asleep for the whole thing so what does it matter?

"Yes, I'm ready."

**5 hours later.**

I woke up, how long was I asleep? I couldn't tell if I could see, my eyes were covered with something. They felt like gauze. I heard whispers and sat up.

"Ah, she's awake. How are you feeling, Bella?" I recognized Carlisle's voice.

"Tired, and my face and head hurt a little." I answered honestly.

"That's normal. Now I'm going to unwrap your bandages. Everything might seem fuzzy and out of focus at first. You might even experience partial or temporary blindness." Then I felt him remove my bandages.

One he got the last of it off, I opened my closed eyes.

**Okay, so there is the first chapter. Now I want to know, should Edward be a vampire? Or should he be human? Now, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Unwanted

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I have decided that Edward is a vampire. Along with the rest of the Cullens. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Hybrid.**

Last time on Hybrid:

_One he got the last of it off, I opened my closed eyes._

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. At first everything was blurry, but gradually I started seeing the outlines of shapes. After about 10 minutes my new eyes adjusted and I could see everyone and everything clearly.

I saw Carlisle for the first time. He had blond hair and looked like a model. He had perfect skin. What mesmerized me was his eyes. I have never seen topaz eyes before - at least on a human.

I started looking around. "How is it Bella?" I turned to look at Carlisle again. "Can you see?"

"Yes Carlisle, I can see. I can see perfectly." He smiled.

"Good, now I'm going to explain some things. Your eyes used to be the eyes of a wolf, so your eyes will obviously look different than everyone elses. Also, since they are the eyes of a wolf and not a human, you will now be able to see in the dark. Mark, can you get the lights?" Suddenly I was plunged into darkness, well I was supposed to be plunged into darkness. I could still see perfectly fine.

"How is your sight Bella?"

"I can see perfectly Carlisle." I saw him smile and nod.

"Mark." The lights came back on, and I could still see. This is amazing. I mean, I wish I had my old eyes back, but I'm not comlpaining. At least, not anymore. "So, what do you think?"

"It's really cool. Will there be side affects?" Carlisle smiled.

"Possibly, that's why I would actually like it if you stayed at my house so I could monitor you for a week. I have this week off, and I want to be the one to keep an eye on you. What do you think?" I smiled, I get to stay with Alice.

"That sounds fine with me."

2 hours later I was in the Cullens living room. I was kind of nervous, I only knew Alice and Carlisle. Alice and I go to an all girls school. Her sister Rosalie graduated last year, and her brothers, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to the all boys school across town. I never came to her home before this, she always came to my house. I knew Carlisle from the surgery.

"How are you Bella?" I turned to look at Esme. She's Alice's adopted mother. All the Cullens were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper were dating, Rosalie and Emmett were dating and Edward was single, from what Alice tells me.

"I'm fine, thank you Esme." She smiled at me.

"If you need anything, just call me alright." I nodded and she headed upstairs.

I got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. I wanted to see my new eyes.

When I looked in the mirror, I gasped. Instead of the usual chocolate brown eyes, I now had white-blue wolf eyes **(Picture of Bella's eyes are on my profile)**. Wow.

When I went back to the living room, I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I was kind of tired.

I was just abou to fall asleep when I heard the door open and slam shut. The noise hurt my ears.

"We're home." I instantly recognized Alice's voice.

"Hello, children." I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I didn't bother opening my eyes, I already knew who it was.

"Hello, Alice." I felt something sit in front of the couch, right by my face.

"How did you know it was me?"I shrugged.

"I don't know." And I honestly didn't. Now I felt more pairs of eyes on me. About six I'd say.

"Anyway, are you going to open your eyes?" I frowned.

"I don't want to. To tired." And to prove my point I yawned. Everyone started chuckling.

"Please, Bella? Come on, you can go to sleep _after _I see your new eyes." I sighed, sat up and opened my eyes.

When I looked at Alice, her eyes were wide. She probably wasn't used to me having blue eyes. I heard a gasp from one side of the room and quickly looked to see who made that noise.

Standing in the corner was a boy will bronze colored hair. I could tell it was Edward, from Alice's description. He was tall and looked like the rest of them. Flawless, pale skin, topaz eyes. Her description had nothing on the real Edward, he looked like Adonis himself.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but it was only seconds until he looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle didn't even bother looking at Edward. He was still looking at me. "Everyone, Bella will be staying with us for the week, so I can monitor her progress. Just in case anything goes wrong." They all nodded and Alice cleared her throat.

"Bella, do you want to go to bed now?" I nodded. Esme and Alice helped me from the couch and showed me where my bedroom was. We walked up the stairs to the third floor. On this floor there was only two doors. Alice pointed to the one on the left. "That's Edward's room, you'll have the one across the hall from him. It's the guest room." I nodded and said thank you to both of them. I entered the room, it was just a plain room, with all the essentials.

I put on my pajamas, I packed everything from home so I didn't have to go back and forth, and got into bed.

"Carlisle, how could you let her come here? It's dangerous." I sat up in bed and listened. It was Edward, and he was talking about me. The thing I don't understand is how can I hear them? Everyone was downstairs, Alice and Esme assured me that they were. If they were, than how come I can hear Edward and Carlisle's conversation as if they were yelling in my ear.

"Edward, I had to. Alice told me it would be necessary. If I didn't, well you can ask her what the damage Bella would have done if I didn't. At least she can't hurt us." Damage? What are they talking about?

"But Carlisle, if she finds out then we will have to move, or worse, destroy her. We can't take these risks! I can't even read her mind." WHAT?!

"You can't read her mind? Hm, that is odd. But Edward read Alice's. Now go hunting, your eyes are black." I heard a growl, probably coming from Edward.

"I don't like this Carlisle, she _can't _stay here. She has to go." Then I heard the door slam shut.

I shook my head. Edward doesn't want me here? I wonder what he meant by all those things he said? Ugh, thinking about all this is giving me a headache. I shook my head again and laid down. I went to sleep instantly.

That was the first night that I dreamt of them.

**A/N: So what do you think? I like this chapter better than the first. I have the pic of the wolf that gave up her eyes for Bella. It wasn't easy finding the right one. So tell me what you think. Review.**


	3. Vampires

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

_The wolf started howling. It was a beautiful white wolf with black and grey lightly dusted on the top, from her nose to the tip of her tail. _**(pic on profile). **_Suddenly _I'm _the wolf. I hear howling in the distance and I understood that it's my pack, telling me they are ready to go get our food. We're on the move and spot some deer. Not as good as bison or ox, but okay. I silently tell my pack to wait for it, then we go in for the kill._

I woke up with a start, I was sweating. I hear talking and laughing downstairs and looked at the clock, 2am. I heard my stomac growl and started to get up out of bed. All the noise downstairs stopped. I walked to my door and opened it.

Alice and Edward were there with some food. "Hungry?" Alice asked. I nodded shyly and she came in my room followed by Edward. I sat back down on my bed and Alice handed me my food.

When I saw it, I smiled. It was deer! "Thanks Alice." They watched me eat. The deer was rare, and sooo good.

"Are you going to slow down? You might choke." I turned to Edward and growled. He covered my mouth with his hand. His hand was cold and hard, and I didn't want it there. So you can't blame me for what I did next.

I bit him.

My teeth sunk into his skin. "OWWW!" He pulled his hand back quickly and examined it. Where I bit him was a bite mark, although it didn't look human, more wolf-like. They looked at me like I was an alien.

"I'll be right back Alice." She nodded, not taking her eyes off me. Edward left the room. Suddenly I heard his voice again. "Carlisle, she _bit _me, and made a mark." I squinted my eyes and smirked.

"Serves you right, I don't like to be touched." Alice's eyes widened.

"You heard that?" I nodded and her eyes widened even more. "Carlisle!" She didn't say it above her normal volume, but he heard her anyway. In seconds everyone of the Cullens were in my room.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle demanded. Alice pointed at me.

"She heard you and Edward, talking from the garage. Just now." They all looked at me.

"What?" Carlisle came and sat down beside me. He then examined my eyes. When he was finished he looked at me calmly.

"Bella, did you have any weird dreams last night?" I nodded then told them about my dreams. When I was done, they had weird looks on their faces.

"Carlisle this is serious. If she can _bite _me without hurting her teeth or breaking her jaw, then I think we have a problem." I didn't understand this.

"What do you mean?" Okay, so I know I bit him, but I do have the right to know. They all looked at each other, like they were giving each other silent permission. Then they turned to Alice, who nodded. They all turned back to me.

"Bella, what do you know about vampires?" Everything. When I told them that, they didn't believe me.

"What do you mean everything?" I looked at Edward.

"They are rock hard, more like diamond. They sparkle in the sun, hunt blood. They don't leave two holes, like in the movies, but are more vicious. They never sleep. Did I get everything?" They all looked amazed.

"How do you know that?" I looked down.

"I met one. James. He tried to attack me, and he told me everything. Before he could touch me, someone saved my life." When I said his name, both Edward and I shuddered. I looked at Edward closely.

"Well, Bella. I must tell you that we are vampires." I looked at Carlisle. "Don't worry, we drink animal blood, not human." I visibly relaxed.

"Well, that's a relief." They all laughed. "But, how was I able to bite Edward?" They stopped laughing and looked at Edwards hand. It wasn't healing like I thought it would, since he was a vampire.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. Maybe it has something to do with her new eyes. The memories and everything of the wolf, was transferred to her. I don't know if that is possible, I might have to do some research." I yawned and they all laughed again. "Maybe you should get some sleep first." I smiled in thanks. They all left, Alice after she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward." He turned at the door. He was the last one out.

"Yes?" He looked a little upset. Well, I guess that's what happens when someone bites someone else.

"Sorry about your hand." He relaxed a little bit.

"You're forgiven." He turned to leave again. But I had something else to say.

"Edward." He turned again, looking amused. Even though he didn't want me here, he didn't act like it.

"Thanks." He went from amused to confused.

"For what?" I smiled at him and laid down. I turned my back to him.

"For saving my life, from James." It was silent for a couple of seconds before he said anything.

"Your welcome. Good night, Bella." I heard the door close softly.

"Good night, Edward." The I fell into a dreamless night.

**A/N: So what do you think? My original chapter 3 was a little more evil and mean towards Edward for some weird reason. I had to put that Bella bit Edward. Thanks for all the great reviews from my last chapter. They were awesome! I hope you liked this chapter, I wrote the beginning in Law first period today. I'll try updating more often, but with Biology and English homework. Yeah, it sucks. Biology is actually, I can see why Bella liked it so much. Okay, enough about me. REVIEW!!**


	4. Attack

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of **_**Hybrid. **_**I hope you like it, because I wrote most of this in Law. Man, that class is so boring. Oh well, better than Family Living.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

When I woke up again, everything from last night came back to me. Biting Edward, vampires, the dream. In the dream, I felt like _I _was the wolf. My memories, what _I _saw, was all from the wolf. Whenever I thought of her, I felt both upset and angry.

I got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. I went downstairs and saw that all the Cullens were around the dining room table.

"Good morning, Bella. We were just discussing what happened last night." I turned to Carlisle and nodded. I noticed Edwards hand. It now had a faint outline of where I bit him.

"Do you have anything for breakfast?" I asked. Esme got up.

"Yes, come on. I'll make you something." I followed Esme into the kitchen. "What would you like?" I thought for a moment.

"Eggs?" She nodded and got to work.

I sat at the island and watched her work. While watching her, I thought more about the dream I had.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize my eggs were done, and Edward was trying to get my attention.

"Bella?" A hand waved in my face, and I snapped out of my thought.

"Hmm? What? Oh, hi Edward." He smiled a crooked smile at me and my heart started to race.

"Hello, Bella. How was the rest of your night?" I smiled back at him.

"It was good. Yours?" His smile faltered for a second.

"Mine as well. So as I was asking before, when you weren't paying attention. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I are going out tonight. Would you like to come?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Where are you going?" He smiled again.

"We are going to a dance for our schools . Prom actually. Would you like to go?" I looked at him like he was kidding.

"I have been Alice's friend for a while now, and she knows I can't walk on a flat surface without tripping over air. Me and dancing just doesn't mix." I went back to eating my eggs. But Edward didn't want to let this go.

"Please, Bella. You wouldn't have to dance. Just come with us. Alice has already picked out your dress." I sighed. If she already picked out my dress, then I have to go.

"Well, I don't have a choice now, do I?" He shook his head.

"No, you don't. I'll leave you to finish your breakfast." With that, he left the room.

Carlisle didn't think it would be a good idea for me to go to school just yet. so he made me stay here with Esme. Esme needed to go shopping for me for food, so we both decided to go to Port Angeles.

On the drive there, we talked. Mostly about my family. I told her about how Renee had left Charlie when I was 1. Also, how I came back to Forks because she remarried and I wanted to give her her freedom.

"Well, that was really kind, Bella." I smiled.

When we got there, I told her I wanted to go look at the bookstore. She told me which way to go and headed into the grocery store.

I started walking to where she told me to go, but I never found the bookstore. I had just turned, when I heard some men approaching. I turned around and saw about four men coming towards me. I turned again and started walking a bit faster. I heard them pick up their pace as well. Their breathing was ragged and I could smell them from 10 feet away. They smelled like old cigarettes and whiskey.

I started to run, but ended at a dead end. I turned and came face to face with the men.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here boys. Looks like this girl is lost." The one closest to me moved forward. He tried to touch me, but I kept backing away, until I had my back against the wall.

"Stay away form me." They laughed and the one who kept coming towards me, stopped right in front of me. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Now, what's a sexy thing like you doing in a place like this?" I tried to pull away but he held me tight against the wall. I'll admit, I was scared, but I was more angry. I felt the anger build up, my nails sharpened and so did my teeth. I started growling.

They stopped laughing and looked at me. "What the hell?" Then I attacked.

It was like the wolf in me came forward and took over. I bit them and dug my nails into their skin. I heard screaming and smelled the blood. Then I was pulled away from them. I looked at the person who pulled me away, and saw both Esme and Edward.

Esme was looking at the men who I had attacked, and Edward was looking at me.

"Bella? Are you alright? What happened?" Esme looked at me now, and I didn't realize that we were back at the car. I told them everything. About getting lost, them following me, me getting angry and then attacking.

"We need to get her to Carlisle, something is wrong. I think it has something to do with the fact that she now has the eyes of a wolf." I looked at Edward and found him staring at me.

"Alright, let's go. I want to find out what's wrong." They both nodded and we got into the car. Edward gave me a cloth to wipe off the blood. I needed to do it fast. Not because of the fact that I am with two vampires, but the fact that their blood was making me sick.

Edward and I sat in the back and Esme drove us to the hospital. I hope they can figure out what's wrong with me.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I know it took a while for me to update, and I'm really sorry! My English teacher doesn't know how to teach, and I'm trying to get my parents to let me go to New York next year before graduation. And I'm looking at colleges and Universities. I'll try and start updating more often. **

**You know what to do! Review!!**


	5. Prom

**Okay, here's the next chapter in Hybrid. I'm so proud of this story so far. Hehe, funnily enough, we are learning about hybrids in Biology. So here you go here's Prom. Oh, and be sure to check out my poll. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It didn't take long to get to the hospital where Carlisle was working. Esme was a fast driver.

We entered the hospital. Edward held on to me the whole time. While this was comforting, it was also a little embarrassing. With him holding on to me, I had the tendency to fall a lot more than usual, so Edward ended up catching me a lot.

We found out that Carlisle was on a break so we went to his office and told him what had happened.

"Hmm, this is strange. It hasn't happened to any of the animals that were tested on. Can you explain what you were feeling, Bella?" I nodded and told him.

"I was feeling scared and angry." He nodded. It was silent for about five minutes before Carlisle spoke again.

"I think you are right Edward. I think it does have something to do with her eyes. You see, when we inserted the new eyes, we had to connect them to your brain and-"

"You did BRAIN SURGERY ON ME?!" What the hell? It was only supposed to be an eye transplant.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, Bella. Now let me continue." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. I didn't say anything, so he continued. "Anyway, as I was saying. When we connected everything, the wolf instinct must have been connected too. I take it you can see in the dark?" I nodded. "Hear things you shouldn't because you are in a different area of the house?" I nodded again. "Is your smell different? Taste?" I nodded again.

"What about the dream I had? The fact that I bit Edward, AND left a mark and didn't break my teeth or jaw?" I had him there. Normal wolves - no _nothing - _could do that to a vampire except another vampire. Ever since my run in with James, I did my research.

"I don't know, but we will figure it out Bella. For know, though, I think it's best you stay away from others." My eyes went wide, but it was Edward who spoke.

"Carlisle, I don't think that's fair. We were going to take Bella to prom. With Jasper there to keep her emotions in check, and Alice there to see if anything is going to happen, then I think it would be safe. She'll be with one of us the whole time." Why did he want me to go so bad? When I first got here, he wanted me to leave. He didn't want me to stay. For some reason, it hurt me to even think about it.

"Carlisle, I think it would be fine if she went." I looked at Esme and smiled at her. She smiled back, and I turned my attention to Carlisle.

"Alright. But if anything goes wrong in even the slightest way. I want you all to come home. Understand?" Edward and I nodded.

We said good-bye to Carlisle and headed back to the house. School was almost over, so Edward just stayed home with me and Esme until the others came back. We talked about anything and everything. I learned about how he became a vampire and how old he really was.

When Alice came home, she dragged me upstairs right away and began to get me ready for the dance.

I took a shower while Alice got ready. I shaved and washed. When I came out, I dried myself off and put on a bathrobe. I came out Alice's bathroom and saw Alice getting ready to do my hair. **(pictures of all dresses and hair on my profile)**

She was already finished getting ready. Her short black hair was straighted so the her left eye was covered with her hair. It looked like Rhianna's did in her Umbrella video. She didn't have a lot of make-up on. Her dress was a salmon color with black and gold sequins making a pattern that I can't really describe. It was floor length, actually it dragged a little bit. It had a deep v-neck and looked really nice on her.

"Alice you look amazing." She smiled.

"Thank you Bella. Now sit!" She pointed to the chair and I did as I was told. "Alright Bella, here's how it will be. Emmett and Rosalie are going together, they got special permission to come to the prom this year. Jasper and I are going together, and then you and Edward." My eyes went wide.

"But, Edward doesn't like me." She spun me around on the chair that she was doing my hair in.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"I heard him the first night I was here. He doesn't want me here. And that's a fact." We stared at each other for a minute and then she sighed.

"You'll see." I didn't ask what she meant by that, I don't think I wanted to know.

Alice had decided to put my hair half up, I think. When she was finished, she didn't let me look in the mirror, instead she went right to my make-up. After about another 10 minutes, she finished my make-up.

"Can I look now?" I heard her chuckle and I sighed.

"Alright Bella. But remember, you still need to put on your dress." I nodded and stood up to look in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw.

My make-up wasn't to heavy. Light blue eyeshadow and a light pink shade of lipstick. Eyeliner, mascara. My hair was half up and it was falling in waves. I looked really good.

"Now, it's time for your dress." She held it up, and for the second time, I gasped. My dress was completely blue. It was also floor length and had a slit going up the leg. The back was pretty much backless except for the two straps that held the dress in place. It had a separate piece of fabric that was attached with some sequins and it went to the floor also.

"Oh my God. Alice, I love it!" She smiled and helped me get into my dress. It fit perfectly. I gave her a hug and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rosalie and Esme came in. Rosalie was already ready for prom also. She wore a simple red dress that was backless with six straps. It hugged her figure and had a slit going up to her knee. Her hair was in a messy bun. She was simple, yet elegant.

"Rosalie, you look great." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella." Esme came over and hugged me.

"Oh, Bella. You look beautiful." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Esme." It was time to go downstairs and see the others.

When we went down the stairs, the boys were waiting for us. They wore the traditional tuxedo, and they all looked amazing. But I wasn't paying attention to Emmett or Jasper. Just Edward. When I saw him, my heart tried to jump out of my chest. His eyes were glued to mine, and I couldn't look away.

Amazingly, I didn't fall down the stairs. I reach Edward and smiled.

"Bella, you look amazing." I grinned.

"Thank you, Edward, you don't look to bad yourself." He smiled and led me out the door.

Edward and I were going in his Volvo, while the others were going in Emmett's Jeep.

The drive to the dance was quiet, but comfortable. We listened to music and once in a while commented on the song. He found out that I like Clair du Lune, and I found out he can't stand country.

We arrived at the dance on time. Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. We followed the others into the gym and my mouth dropped at what I saw. The gym was decorated as if we were in Paris. There was a fake Eiffle Tower and icicle lights. There were tables, like the ones they have outside cafes.

"Wow." Edward laughed at my reaction and pulled me farther inside.

I seen some other people from both of our schools. Mike and Jessica were here. Along with Angela and Ben and Lauren and Max. They were all dancing happily to Disturbia by Rhianna. I laughed, this song goes well with my life right now. **(if you haven't listened to this song, I suggest you do)**

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me. I told him about the song and he shook his head. Then a slow song came on. It was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. "Do you want to dance?" I nodded.

"Just watch your feet." He laughed and took me to the dance floor.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
_

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and he pulled me closer.

_I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

_I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Edward started humming along with the song.

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here  
before you  
All that you need with surely come_

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

_I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

I looked at Edward and smiled as the song came to an end. We stopped dancing and I didn't even hear the song change. We were both leaning in. I closed my eyes and...

"Hey guys!" I pulled away from Edward quickly and glared at Jessica and Mike.

"Mike. Jessica." I said icily. They looked at me like I was an alien.

"What happened to your eyes?" I glared at Jessica. Hey, Edward almost kissed me, and for some reason, I was mad that we got interrupted.

"Why does it matter?" Edward pulled me away quickly. I guess he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Bella. Please, don't get into a fight." I sighed and nodded. Edward thanked me and then went to get me something to drink.

"Edward Cullen? Hmm, I always thought he was out of your league." I whirled around and saw Lauren.

"Get away from me Lauren." Instead of doing what I told her to, she came closer.

"Or what Swan? Are you going to run crying to Edward? I'd like to see you try." That did it. I saw Edward running this way, but I was pissed. So I punched her in the nose.

She staggered backwards and put her hands up to her bleeding nose. I felt my teeth and and nails sharpen. I backed up and Edward pulled me out the gym doors. Followed by Alice, Jasper. Rosalie and a laughing Emmett.

Edward put me in the Volvo and for some strange unknown reason, I cried. I didn't realize Edward had come into the car, until I felt his arms wrap around me and he held me as I cried.

He didn't say anything the whole time. I cried for a good ten minutes before finally calming down. He wiped my eyes with his thumb.

"Ready to go?" I sniffed and nodded. He quietly started up the car and drove us back to his home.

Somewhere between here and there I fell asleep. Dreaming about the wolves once again.

**So what do you think? This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm so excited. The new season of Heartland starts today. Man, I love that show. That, True Blood and Class of the Titans are my ultimate favorite shows. Well, anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Review and I'll give you chapter 6 faster!**_  
_


	6. Author's Note

**Okay, so this is an authors note. Sorry about this.**

**I may not be updating very much in the next month. I have a math fair project to do and I have barly even started. I have to find everything that has to do with math in the Titanic. Hehe, fun right? Anyway the math fair is November 7th, so don't expect to many updates until then. I'm really sorry. I hate math!**

**If you have any suggestions that would help me for my project, I would appreciate it.**

**Sorry again,**

**Real Men Sparkle16**


	7. Kiss

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I haven't written in a while but hopefully you forgive me. Stupid math fair! Anyway, here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_I'm laying by the stream, watching three pups play fighting. I laugh as the oldest tackles the youngest. Then we hear something and they come and hide beside me. I try to comfort them and tell them it was nothing, but they don't listen. Then we hear the same thing again and I look to see what it was. The bushes started to move and out came a - _

I woke up with a start. Pups? They were cute, I'll admit that. **(pic of pups on profile).** They were all pure white and so adorable.

I glanced at my clock and groaned. It was still to early to get up.

I rolled over on my side and just laid there. I didn't feel like getting out of bed today. And I don't plan on it either.

I heard scraping downstairs and decided to put my hearing to test.

I listened closely and chuckled as I heard Emmett talking excitedly about last night.

"Man, Carlisle, Esme. You should have seen Bella's right hook! It was awesome. I think she broke her nose." I heard a smack and laughed as I heard Emmet ask Rosalie why she did that. I smiled. I hope I did break her nose.

"Emmett, please be quiet. Bella's sleeping. At least I hope she's sleeping." I heard Edward tell him.

"Edward, it's not like she can hear us." I heard the others agree. I laughed quietly to myself. If only they knew. Well, I suppose Carlisle, Esme and Edward are going to tell them what they found out yesterday.

"Actually Emmett. She can. And much more." Carlisle told them. Then he went on to explaining what he told Edward, Esme and I yesterday.

"Edward. Bella's awake. Actually, she heard the whole conversation. Why don't you bring her down for breakfast?" Alice told Edward.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly pulled the covers over my head. I don't want to get up.

I heard the door open and then felt someone sit on the edge of my bed.

"Bella?" I clamped my eyes shut tighter but that didn't work. Edward laughed and I sighed. "I know you aren't sleeping. Come down and get some breakfast." I shook my head.

"No. I don't want to." I complained. My bed was to nice to leave just yet. Edward pulled the covers off my head and I opened my eyes the tiniest bit.

"Are you sick?" I could tell that he was genuinely worried about me.

"No. Just lazy." I stretched as I said this and then curled up into a tight ball with my back facing him. He started laughing again.

"Oh, I see. Well are you hungry?" As if to answer the question. My stomach had growled. I sighed.

"_I'm _not, but my stomach is. Man, I didn't want to move." I whined. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up and I scream in surprise.

"Whoa, Bella. Calm down." Edward was carrying me bridal style down the stairs.

"Um, Edward. What are you doing?" I asked him. Not sure of whether to be annoyed or touched.

"You said you didn't want to move. So I'm going to carry you downstairs so you can eat breakfast." I rolled my eyes as he set me down at the kitchen table where a stack of pancakes were waiting for me.

I ate my pancakes and talked with Edward a little more.

After breakfast, I stood up and went to the living room. No one was there.

"Um Edward. Where is everyone?" I asked him looking around the room. He smiled.

"Carlisle went to work. Esme went shopping and everyone else is at school. Carlisle didn't want to leave you alone in case something happened. So I volunteered." I smiled in thanks. Edward has really changed since I first met him. He doesn't want to get rid of me anymore. Or, at least. I hope he doesn't.

"So? What are we going to do today?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Well, seeing as how you didn't want to get out of bed this morning. How about we watch movies?" I thought about it for a moment. Today just seems like one of those days where you don't want to do anything. So I agreed to the movies.

We ended up watvhing _The Matrix, Troy, Ever After _and _Titanic. _Edward had held me as I cried during _Titanic _when Jack had died and then again when Rose had died in her sleep and seen Jack again in the end of the movie.

He didn't say anything as I cried. I know it was stupid to cry over a movie. But how can you _not _cry when watching _Titanic._

After I stopped crying, I looked up at Edward. He wiped the tears off my face.

We kept staring at each other and then we started to unconsciously move towards each other.

We were getting closer to each other and I closed my eyes. I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue already.

And then his lips were on mine.

Now, let me tell you something. I have never been kissed before. Heck, I haven't had a boyfriend before. But when Edward kissed me, it was like nothing I could ever imagine.

It was just a short kiss. He pulled away all to soon. But when he did we were both grinning. His eyes were like liquid honey and I stopped breathing.

"Breath, Bella." He chuckled as I took a deep breath. I smiled again and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

_Thank you, Titanic. _I thought to myself as Edward came and sat back down after putting another movie in the DVD player. We sat together and watched _Pride and Prejudice _until the others came home.

And by the looks of their faces. They already know about the kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. I've been having writers block for this story. I didn't know what to write and let me tell you. Writer's block **_**really **_**SUCKS! Finally, Edward and Bella have their first kiss. But don't worry, there is still a LOT of drama to come. Well _after _the stupid math fair next review! Oh and check out the poll on my profile. I want to know whether or not Jacob should be in this story!**


	8. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Okay. So I have a little problem. Well more like two.**

**1. I have major writers block for this story and can't think of the next chapter.**

**2. We just got a call telling us that my mom's uncle died at noon today.**

**I'm really sorry, but I might not write a lot until I can get back on track.**

**I WILL be finishing this story. I hate it when I get in a story and then they cancel writing it, so I'm not going to do that to you. Just please, be patient with me.**

**With love,**

**Real Men Sparkle16**


	9. Memory

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's been a while and this chapter came to me while I was in Law. I hope it's okay.**

The next day was sunny, so the Cullens decided to go for a day long hunting trip. Leaving me all alone.

I assured them that I would be fine and if something would go wrong, Alice would see it.

So here I am now, sitting on the couch reading _Wuthering Heights _for the umpteenth time.

I was so engrossed with the book, that I almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. I got up to answer it.

When I opened the door, I saw an old family friend.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella? Is that you?" I nodded and Jacob pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away, he studied my face. "Bella, what happened to your eyes? Weren't they brown?" He asked. I nodded again and explained everything that happened. When I was done, he was shaking his head.

"I heard that someone got eye surgery. I just came here to find out who. What kind of animal did you say they used to belong to?" he asked.

"Wolf." He nodded, looking grim.

"Thought so." He looked thoughtful and then I couldn't see him anymore.

It was like one of my dreams, except I was awake, and this one felt like more of a memory than a dream.

_I was fighting another wolf. This one was a little bigger than me. And male. I had to prtect my pups. I was winning until I heard one of my pups whimper. I turned my head, which was a mistake. The other wolf grabbed my neck and bit, hard enough to draw blood. In the end, I was the one who won, but I was badly hurt. I walked over to my pups to see if they were okay. After I was 100 percent sure, I cleaned the blood off of me._

I came back to the world and noticed that I was curled up into a ball on the floor with Edward and Jacob looking at me.

"Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" Edward asked me as he helped me up off the floor. He turned to Jacob and growled.

"I didn't do anything to her, _leech_." Edward turned back to me and helped me to the couch.

I explained to the both of them what had happened. I also told them that it felt so real, I could actually feel myself being bitten.

"Has this happened before?" Jacob asked me. I started to shake my head, but then I remembered the dreams.

"Well, I do get these dreams. It feels like I'm the wolf. But how can that be possible?" I asked them.

Edward shook his head, but Jacob looked thoughtful again.

"I think I might know. But first, I need to know everything. Have you attacked anyone? Weird food cravings?" I nodded.

"Well, I attacked these guys a few days ago. I have these weird cravings for meat, and it has to be rare. I can hear, see and smell things like Edward and his family." He nodded.

"Do you know what might be wrong with me?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"I think that... They did connect everything to her brain, right?" He asked Edward.

"Carlisle says they did, yes."

"Then, when they connected your new eyes to your brain, the wolfs memories and feelings were also connected making them your own. You also have all the wolves senses, and that added to your own heightened them to vampire standards." Jacob looked at the clock and sighed. "I gotta go. If you have anymore questions, and if the leeches let you, you can come and ask me. I know someone who might be able to help." I nodded and thanked him. Then, without a word to Edward, he left. I turned to Edward.

"Do you think he's right? About my eyes?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't know. It's possible. I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it." He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. "Don't ever scare me like that again Bella." I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean? How did I scare you?" I asked, genuinly confused.

"Well first, Alice saw your whole future disappear. Second, when I got here, you were on the floor, with tears, screaming, with Jacob hovering over you." I sighed.

"Oh." He laughed quietly and I rested my head against his chest. Then something occurred to me.

"What do you mean 'my future disappeared'?" I asked him.

"Jacob is a werewolf. A vampire's mortal enemy. We don't know why, but Alice can't see the dog's future, and when you were with him, yours disappeared as well. That's why I came back. I thought something bad had happened to you."

"I'm sorry." I told him. He smiled.

"Don't be."

Edward and I talked about anything and everything after that. He learned about my past and I learned about his. He kept asking me random questions like what my favorite color was and things like that.

The rest of the Cullens came back at around 6:00. They all asked me what had happened and I explained.

"Jacob's theory might be possible. I would like to hear from this friend of his." Carlisle said when I told him what Jacob said. He went to his study to do who knows what.

Esme made me dinner and the rest of the night was normal. No weird memories, no talk about wolves, werewolves or vampires. It was just me and my friends.

And that was alright with me.


	10. Answers

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I beg you. I've had this chapter in my head for a while and I've been meaning to write it but with Christmas and school and this guy, I didn't really have time. I this will be the last chapter for this story, so I hope you enjoy. And happy holidays to all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Aaron or his story. I do own Ashley though.**

The next day I woke up in a cold sweat. I had another dream. This one was seriously weird. I was still the wolf, but I was running from something and I don't know what that something was.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

All the Cullens were there waiting for me. Alice instantly got to the point as soon as I sat down.

"Are you going to get answers today?" she asked me. I just nodded.

"I need to know. I need to figure this out. I just had another dream last night and this one kind of scared me." I told them. They didn't ask - although Edward looked like he wanted to.

"Do you want any of us to go with you?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I think I should do this by myself." They nodded and I heard a sigh. I turned to look at Edward.

"Edward?" I asked him. Everyone else left the room to give us some privacy.

"Are you sure? I could go with you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm positive. I need to do this. I will only be gone for a few hours and you'll be at school. I'll be fine." He sighed and gave in.

"Alright, but if you need me, I'll be there." I smiled and kissed him again.

When everyone, with the exception of Esme, left, I went to my truck and headed to Jacob's.

* * *

When I got there, I knocked on the door. Jacob answered it and smiled when he saw me.

"Let me guess, you want your answers?" He asked. I just nodded. He smiled and motioned for me to come in.

When I entered, I noticed a dark-haired girl sitting on the couch. She was sitting next to a guy about my age with brown hair like mine.

"Well you came at just the right time. The guy I wanted you to meet just got here." He brought me to the couch and motioned to the brown-haired guy. "Bella, this is Aaron and his sister - and my girlfriend - Ashley." I nodded.

"Hi." Aron stood up and examined my eyes, as I examined his.

His eyes were not the same color as mine, but you could tell they use to belong to a wolf. They were the golden color that most wolf eyes you see are.

"So you were the second one they tested on. Hmm interesting." He circled me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me.

"I want to see why they picked you. Do you want to go outside?" He asked. I nodded. It was getting stuffy in here and to be honest, it really smelled.

Jacob and Ashley stayed in the house while me and Aaron went outside. We decided to go sit in the woods. We found a nice log and sat down. Aaron sat next to me.

"So why did they pick you?" He asked when he got comfortable.

"Well, I was on my way to visit my friend Alice at her house when there was an accident. I wasn't in any of the cars or anything, but I was walking and the cars hit so hard that some metal came flying and hit me in the face. I couldn't see. My friend Alice's dad Carlisle offered to do surgery to give me my sight back." I told him.

"Did they tell you that they were going to give you wolf eyes?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Honestly, I can't remember." He nodded.

"So what would you like to know?" He asked. I answered honestly.

"Everything. I want to know why I have these odd memories. Why I get these weird cravings for raw meat. Why I get claws and want to attack other humans. I want to know the answers to these and so much more." He smiled and stood up.

"If you want answers, then follow me." I stood up and followed him as he ran further into the forest.

* * *

We got into a clearing in the middle of the forest before we stopped running. I didn't even feel tired. Before I could ask Aaron what we're doing here, I noticed that there were two wolf pups with their mother on the other side.

"Do you see them?" He asked me. I nodded.

"They are part of my pack." I just looked at him. He sat down on the grass and motioned for me to sit next to him. When I did sit down, he turned to me.

"When I first got these eyes, I felt fine. The only difference was that I could see perfectly in the dark. Later on, well after an hour after I woke up from surgery, I started hearing things that no one else could. I could hear the conversations of people driving by in their cars, or walking on the street. I didn't think much of it at the time. But then I started hearing things said between the doctor who offered me the surgery and this military guy who had to be there to witness it for himself. They started talking about how dangerous I might get if anything went wrong during the surgery. Then the memories started." He paused for a moment and looked at the mother and her pups, then he turned back to me and continued. "I got memories of wolves fighting and a wolf leading a pack and it was always the same white wolf that would appear. Then something happened." I waited for him to continue. When he didn't I got even more curious.

"What happened?" He took a deep breath.

"I lost control. It felt like I didn't have any control over my body. A scientist came in to check up on me and I didn't like it. I felt caged in, so when he got to close, I attacked. Before I knew what I was doing, I killed him. And with my bare hands. I felt scared. His blood was everywhere. I had to get away. So I did. I met Lydia and she helped me find my answers. My eyes came from the white wolf in the memories. He was the alpha male in his pack. Lydia and her friend Mobley helped me connect to his old pack. I now lead them. I'm one with the wolves. And now I'm going to do the same for you." He looked me in the eyes.

"Can you help me? Really?" I asked. He nodded and stood up. I stood with him and we went back to Jacobs.

* * *

I was sitting in the middle of Jacob's livng room with my eyes closed. Aaron told me to concentrate on the memories I have of the wolf. I was skeptical at first, but then something happened. I felt like I was the wolf when I was reminiscing. And in doing that, I learned so much about the wolf and what happened.

The wolf that my eyes can from was the beta's mate in the wolf pack that she came from. She had three pups and was very strong. When I got a new memory of how she died, I cried.

_I was drinking from the stream after looking for something to eat. I left my pups with the other females in the pack. I knew they would take care of them. Suddenly I heard a branch break under the weight of some creature behind me. It wasn't a wolf, we're quiet when hunting. My head immediatly snapped up when I seen a man standing there with a gun. It was one of the men I seen the day after my surgery was complete. He pointed the gun at me and shot._

That was where the memory ended. That was the last memory I had. When I opened my eyes, I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you Aaron. I couldn't have done this without you." I hugged him goodbye. He didn't ask any questions about what I saw or anything else. For that I was grateful.

"You're welcome. If you need any more help, don't hesitate to ask. Lydia will be glad to help you." I smiled and told him I would. I then hugged Jacob and said goodbye to him and Ashley, then I left to do what I needed to do.

* * *

I found where I needed to be. I was in the woods outside of Forks. Away from the rest of the world. It was just me and the forest around me. I had taken off my shoes before I got out of the truck and I could feel the soft earth beneath my feet. I walked further into the forest until I came to a small pack of wolves.

They didn't run away. Instead, they came and sniffed me. I think they knew that I was apart of them. That I belonged because they accepted me. They liked my hand and acted like your normal pet dog. Not the wild untamed animals that they really were.

I continued walking until I got to a clearing. There I just felt so free that I had to run. So I did. The wolves followed me and we ran together. I ran in circles and over rocks. I wasn't clumsy Bella that everyone knew, but graceful and...and powerful. I didn't feel like myself, but then I felt more like myself than I ever have. The only other time I felt this way was whenever I was with Edward.

I smiled as I thought his name. I wish he was here to enjoy this with me.

As if to answer my prayer, I caught the sent of something sweet and irresistible. I stopped running and turned to where the scent was coming from.

From the top of a rocky ledge looking down on me and the wolves was Edward himself. He was grinning wider than I have ever seen. He ran over to me and I kissed him eagerly. When we pulled apart, I was breathless.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" He asked me. I nodded.

"They've been with me this whole time. All I had to do was look."

**A/N 2: OME! I think I'm going to cry. I just finished Hybrid. -sniffs- But, I think I'm going to write a sequel to it. I have some ideas that could happen, but we'll see how everything flows. Thank you to all of you readers who helped me keep this story going. If it wasn't for you and all those reviews, I don't think I would have ever finished this. So thanks again. I have another story started called _Twilight With A T*Witchy Twist _and as soon as I finish writing it, I'll post it. I have around 16 chapters so far. Anyway, review! Now, I'm going to bed, it's 1:33 am here and I'm - well not _tired, _but I have a feeling that if I don't get off now and one of my parents wake up, then I'm dead. So anyway, review!**


	11. Author's Note 3

I am no longer Real Men Sparkle16. I have decided to change my name to go with my current love, Supernatural. I'll be putting up a new story soon and hopefully the sequel to Hybrid will be next.

XOXO,

Super UNnatural


End file.
